Episode 5425 (22nd January 2003)
Plot Ciaran has spent the night with Sunita. He arranges to see her again and she's delighted. Toyah tries to talk to Maria about the baby's father but Maria refuses to discuss it. Richard receives the cheque for £23,000 from an Equity Release Scheme - he knows that this money could have saved Maxine's life. He pays it into the bank. Ken continues to protest Aidan's innocence. Gail is appalled. Roy tells Ciaran that he's got cold feet about expanding the cafe and going into partnership. Ashley asks Martin, Kevin and Curly to be pallbearers at Maxine's funeral. Norris overhears Ken talking about Aidan and how he reckons that Aidan has been set up and is actually innocent. Norris thinks Ken might be right. Ashley visits Emily. She tells Ashley how she wishes that she had died rather than Maxine. Ashley tells her that she mustn't think like that. Sarah tells Ken that she also thinks Ade is innocent and that he was far too drunk that night to have killed someone. Norris tells Emily that he thinks Ade is innocent and that he thinks Richard had something to do with the murder. Emily is disgusted with Norris and orders him to move out. Norris is gutted. Toyah buys Maria a present to cheer her up. Maria is wracked with guilt. Shelley finds out that Sunita is seeing Ciaran. Shelley feels betrayed. Richard is alarmed to hear Ken's theory of Aidan's innocence. Ashley is outraged to hear Ken's theory regarding Aidan. Cast Regular cast *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *John Arnley - Paul Warriner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and bedroom *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shelley feels betrayed by Sunita and Ciaran, and Gail is furious when she discovers Ken is supporting the prime suspect in the murder case. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,880,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Gail Hillman: "You know what, Ken? I've always looked up to you and you might have letters after your name, but you're the most offensive and ignorant man I've ever met." --- Ashley Peacock: "'How mad is this, Emily?" Emily Bishop: "Unfathomable." Ashley Peacock: "'I'm gonna ask you a question that I hate the most." Emily Bishop: "How am I feeling? Alive. Alive, when I've no right to be." Category:2003 episodes